


“Nós temos que parar de nos encontrar desse jeito”

by imnotavampire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, akaashi sabe se vestir, algumas mensagens pq eu gostei, bem clichê, bokuto eh mais complexo do que parece, eu tentei, eu vivo de bokuaka, oikawa arrasa corações, pobre suga, referencias de musica a cada 5 segundos, senti falta de fics em portugues aqui, td mundo ama o kuroo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotavampire/pseuds/imnotavampire
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou não fazia a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo. Tristemente, isso era o que geralmente acontecia na sua vida, mas de verdade, qual era o sentido em física?Uma história de encontros e desencontros, um café aconchegante, de matérias inexplicáveis e uma ajuda inesperada.Para: Gato Irritante (furry secreto)😎De: Bokubroeu acho que encontrei o amor da minha vida, sem zoeira.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	“Nós temos que parar de nos encontrar desse jeito”

**Author's Note:**

> Carxs leitorxs, eu tentei… Confesso que não ficou tão bom quanto eu queria e que eu ia revisar mais, mas a preguiça e a minha amiga me enchendo o saco me venceu (ent maus pelos erros de gramática ou de concordância). Ta aí minha primeira fic em português e de bokuaka pq eu senti falta de ver fics em português aqui. Aviso que a linguagem que eu usei pra escrever muda do nada, sei lá pq, desculpa hahaha. O Bokuto talvez esteja meio fora da personalidade pq ele ta mais eu e ele precisava ser muito mais complexo pra dar plot hahaha (as fics de bokuaka normalmente são do pov do Akaashi ent foi diferenciado). Enfim, sem mais delongas, lhes desejo uma boa leitura :)

Bokuto Koutarou não fazia a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo. Tristemente, isso era o que geralmente acontecia na sua vida, mas de verdade, qual era o sentido em física? _“Eu não preciso disso para viver, eu até já tenho emprego… Qual vai ser a diferença entre saber sobre a força centrípeta ou não?”_. Mesmo assim, ele precisava passar nessa matéria e a sua nota não era a das melhores. _“Certeza que o Kuroo deve ter entendido alguma coisa, vou ligar pra ele depois da aula”_.

Kuroo Tetsurou era, como ele gosta de imaginar, seu melhor amigo inteligente. Ele sempre usava aqueles termos que Bokuto não entendia e, sinceramente, não dava a mínima. De qualquer forma, era interessante ver como seu amigo gostava de alguma coisa tão complicada como química. O curso de Bokuto em si não era muito relacionado com exatas, ele tinha escolhido relações públicas por escolher (não iria exercer a profissão) e para tirar a pressão dos ombros, mas não significava que ele conseguia fugir sempre de matemática ou lógica.

**00:05:45 - ligação com “Gato Irritante (furry secreto)😎”**

“Espera aí, me explica direito. Você gabaritou química e tirou abaixo em física?” Bokuto exclamou, incrédulo enquanto segurava o celular com a cabeça e o ombro, arrumando a mochila.

“Aham, e você?” a segunda voz respondeu calmamente. 

“Não quero falar sobre isso…” do outro lado, a voz deu uma risada “É sério! Meus pais vão me matar. Não tem nenhum jeito de você me ajudar, Kuroo?”

“Nenhum, mas pensa pelo lado positivo: pelo menos nós vamos ficar de recuperação juntos.”

“Isso lá é lado positivo?”

“Eiii, me sinto ofendido profundamente, vou até desligar (mas não por isso, o Kenma tá me chamando)” uma terceira voz, bem mais baixa chamou o nome do amigo nesse exato momento.

“Tá bom, tá bom” Bokuto suspirou, sabendo que não podia competir com o namorado de Kuroo de jeito nenhum, murmurou um “Tchau, a gente se fala” antes de desligar.

Era isso. Ele estava ferrado. Todos os recursos se esgotaram, menos o principal, o que desesperava Koutarou em um nível absurdo: ele teria que estudar e aprender sozinho.

**\-------------------**

Isso o levava para o único lugar que, secretamente, ele gostava de ir, mas definitivamente não para buscar livros de física. A biblioteca da faculdade normalmente não estava cheia esse horário, então, com sorte, ele conseguiria surtar e chorar em paz sem nenhuma distração eminente e sem vergonha nenhuma de seu desastre. Pegou o primeiro livro didático de física (algo como _“Fundamentos da Física Conceitual”_ ) pela frente e abriu-o na seção que precisava. As palavras pareciam voar do papel e o conteúdo voava pela sala grande. Forças. Peso. Vetor. Looping. Ele suspirou e concluiu que como sempre, não aprenderia nada hoje. 

O café frio na mesa lembrou Bokuto de como estava tarde e seu gosto amargo na língua era a única coisa que o mantinha acordado. 19h de uma quinta-feira. _“Que horário terrível, eu podia só dormir e ir na fé”_ ele teria ponderado, até lembrar que seu querido “ir na fé” tinha levado suas notas de 7 para 3,5. 

Olhando ao redor, tudo parecia calmo, monótono, nada diferente. O silêncio invadia todo o recinto, tirando uma mesa retangular pequena no canto da biblioteca. Três pessoas desconhecidas cochichavam baixinho sobre algo que ele não conseguia distinguir, mas parecia envolvente. 

“E então ela fugiu!” disse a primeira menina.

Barulhos de espanto e a segunda menina perguntou “Fugiu? Para onde?”

“Com o namorado para casa da família dele” respondeu a primeira.

“Shhhh, não conversem alto aqui” uma voz autoritária (provavelmente do bibliotecário, pelo que conseguiu concluir) demandou.

Silêncio. O menino no meio questionou intrigado também após um tempo “E ninguém viu nada?” 

“E a família dele só aceitou?”

“Pelo que parece ela saiu de noite e eles aceitaram muito bem” confirmou a que contava a história.

Gritos pequenos e mais barulhos distantes foram audíveis entre “Não acredito!” e “Que absurdo…” enquanto as vozes iam se distanciando e saindo do recinto para terminar a conversa.

 _“Que absurdo, realmente”_ ele ponderou. Como será que a família da menina reagiu? Provavelmente teriam ficado totalmente impactados e decepcionados. Ou pensaram que o problema era com eles. Será que eram rígidos e por isso ela buscou liberdade? Seus pensamentos fluíam nessa direção por alguns minutos antes de se lembrar o porquê de estar ali.

Física. Isso mesmo. Prova no dia seguinte. Notas baixas. Seu pai gritando e sua mãe decepcionada. Uma folha em branco. Relógio contando o tempo. Desespero. Uma caneta vermelha traçando um x em cada questão. Não passaria por isso novamente, tinha que se concentrar. 

Mas e se… Alguém pudesse ajudar ele? Já tinha analisado essa possibilidade, mas nada. Olhou ao redor novamente e, finalmente, percebeu um vulto que andava carregando alguns livros. Se tivesse prestado mais atenção, Koutarou teria percebido a plaquinha prateada brilhante com um nome, mas a única coisa que conseguia compreender no momento era a beleza da figura que se apresentava nesse lugar.

Cabelos escuros embaraçados com o trabalho do dia cobriam os olhos azuis? Seriam eles verdes? ( _“Eles são da cor do meu sonho” como descreveria para Kuroo mais tarde, recebendo um “Dá pra acreditar nesse cara?” e um revirar de olhos_ ). O homem de postura ereta e ombros largos olhava friamente para os livros, franzindo a sobrancelha em busca de algo, sem resposta. Usava uma calça jeans preta, uma camisa de gola preta e um sobretudo marrom. Harmonioso e planejado. Em seu rosto estava posicionado um delicado par de óculos de armação transparente que apenas o deixava com aparência mais séria. Por fim, usava um tênis preto que acentuava toda a parte escura das roupas. O foco claramente se concentrava no rosto do jovem, o que Bokuto achou que combinava perfeitamente pois era o mais atraente. 

Se ele não estivesse na universidade Koutarou iria confundi-lo facilmente com um modelo ou um fotógrafo famoso, com certeza. Talvez o jovem sentado tenha reparado tempo demais, indevidamente, pois o homem sem nome se virou e encontrou seu olhar. Não foi um olhar de desprezo, mas de curiosidade já que Bokuto não era exatamente discreto.  


Seu cabelo era uma mistura de branco e preto que se intercalavam ao decorrer de seu penteado (que demandava bastante tempo) espetado para cima. É, totalmente não convencional, mas isso não o impedia de ser bonito o bastante para atrair tanto mulheres quanto homens se quisesse. Seus olhos dourados e intensos eram penetrantes e pareciam envolver cada um de seus passos. Sua escolha de roupa era, pra dizer a verdade, decepcionante. Uma calça jeans azul escura, camisa lisa preta e tênis esportivo (nunca se sabe quando é necessário correr).

Esses elementos foram o que chamou atenção do homem de pé e esse súbito encontro de olhares deu à Bokuto a coragem que ele precisava para ir conversar com esse sem nome. Levantou abruptamente e caminhou (depois de se acalmar mentalmente) de forma tranquila até onde a figura procurava livros.

“Oi, eu sou o Bokuto Koutarou” ele sorriu e estendeu a mão.

Com um aperto na mão recém estendida, o segundo homem respondeu “Akaashi Keiji, prazer”

“Você vem sempre aqui?” _“Esperto, bom flerte”_ ele concluiu que foi uma ótima abordagem para um começo de conversa.

Silêncio. Uma resposta tímida do homem, agora, com nome “Eu trabalho aqui”

“Ah…” Bokuto tentou não soar decepcionado, mas seu fracasso foi enorme “Então por algum acaso você sabe algo de física?” _“Mandou mal cara, muito mal”_ não era como ele queria ter continuado porém as notas também eram importantes nesse momento.

Akaashi pensou por alguns segundos, seus olhos analisando o homem que estava na sua frente. Bokuto se perguntou se ele gostava de quebra-cabeças, tudo parecia muito intrigante e digno de análise para Akaashi.

“Minhas notas são aceitáveis”

“Você se importaria em me ajudar?” o jovem de cabelos mesclados perguntou, inseguro, sem saber se o ofenderia.

“Não. Eu posso te ajudar sem problemas” um pequeno sorriso gentil se formou nos lábio do segundo jovem.

“Obrigado!” Bokuto declarou, um pouco alto demais, causando um eco na biblioteca. Mesmo assim, nada impediu-o de sorrir o mais genuinamente que pode e de arrastar o recém conhecido pela mão até a mesa que estava instalado.

O resto da noite foi Akaashi tentando calmamente explicar o que estava acontecendo e Bokuto constantemente se distraindo e fazendo perguntas sobre sua vida. O homem de olhos verdes-azulados sorria e respondia, focando novamente no conteúdo logo em seguida. O de olhos dourados, satisfeito com as respostas se concentrava e dava gritinhos de alegria cada vez que entendia algum conceito ou acertava algum exercício. Perto de 22h, os dois perceberam que estava na hora de ir. Bokuto tinha prova de manhã cedo e um descanso era essencial para que ele realizasse ela de forma calma. Akaashi teria aulas e que trabalhar novamente de tarde e isso significava que ele também precisava de uma boa noite de sono. 

Os dois se olharam, como estranhos novamente. Aquele laço de algumas horas que havia se formado teria que esperar mais algum tempo para que sequer se vissem novamente, mas algo dizia que iriam. Arrumaram a mesa em silêncio, prevendo o que teria que ser dito ao final de tudo. Com a mochila nas costas e outro pequeno sorriso, Koutarou agradeceu imensamente Keiji diversas vezes pois de zero ao que havia aprendido, talvez ele conseguisse passar. Keiji, por sua vez, agradeceu Koutarou pela tarde divertida e pela revisão o conteúdo que ele também precisava. Por fim, olhando para trás constantemente, separaram-se os caminhos dos jovens na porta da biblioteca. 

**Para: Gato Irritante (furry secreto)😎  
De: Bokubro**  
eu acho que encontrei o amor da minha vida, sem zoeira.

 **Para: Coruja Dramática (fdp) 👌  
De: Kuroobro**  
eh bom vc me contar td amanhã de manhã

**\-------------------**

No corredor da universidade, duas figuras com vozes ecoantes (e realmente altas) passavam, chamando atenção por onde iam. 

“Eu tô dizendo pra você, ele era um anjo” Bokuto afirmou, com total convicção

“Duvido” Kuroo respondeu erguendo as sobrancelhas “Ele deve existir em algum lugar”

Contando nos dedos, o primeiro jovem citava “Aham, um homem lindo daqueles, bom em física, no lugar que eu precisava e eu nunca mais vi? Certeza que era um sinal divino”

“Talvez, mas estou decepcionado. Nem o número do anjo você conseguiu?”

“Eu me distrai, os olhos eram muito lindos” Koutaro disse, colocando a parte de trás da mão na testa num gesto dramático.

“Ah, me poupe”

“Nem vem, eu escutei você falando do kenma por 6 meses seguidos.” lembrou, ainda com memórias frescas de longos áudios e mensagens do estilo _“Ele espirrou hoje, foi tão fofo”_ “Você vai ter que aguentar eu falar do akaashi por alguns dias”

“Ok então Romeu, mas não esquece que você tem trabalho e que a julieta morre no final” o amigo disse, categoricamente ao chegar na porta da sala que teria aula.

Com uma cara de espanto e barulhos que indicavam sua indignação, Bokuto exclamou “Cara, porque você é assim? Isso me machuca”

“Eu sei, é o objetivo. Falou mano” Sem mais delongas, Kuroo entrou na sala e com um “Tchau bro” Koutaro também se dirigiu a sua sala.

\-------------------

A noite é muito diferente quando se direciona o olhar ao horizonte. A visão periférica revelava luzes que apenas se acendiam quando não vistas, sons que apenas tinham intensidade quando não escutados completamente e figuras que apenas existiam quando não se pensava nelas. 

Pensar sobre sua insignificante existência acelerava seus batimentos cardíacos ao deixar o medo de seu reflexo fluir por suas veias. Sabia o tempo todo que toda a baboseira de fantasmas não existia, que coisas assim, se não provocadas, não buscarão vingança, mas seu próprio eu era aterrorizante. O que garantiria sua integridade para sempre? O que garantiria que a escuridão não o dominasse? Nunca esperava que pudesse ser que nem os outros ou que pudesse atender a essas expectativas, mas não conseguia amenizar a ponta de esperança que machucava em seu peito.

Olhou novamente a janela, sem esperança de dormir antes do relógio marcar 3h da manhã. As luzes da cidade que não dormia. Estava viva, respirando e funcionando como uma máquina a vapor. Seu barulho era ensurdecedor e sua fumaça tapava as estrelas que seriam sua única fuga. O céu nublado apenas confrontava a vontade de se perder no espaço, sem esperança de voltar. 

Calmamente caminhou pelo espaço escuro procurando o conforto da cama, mas olhando ao redor atento ao som calmo de seus passos. Estava sozinho. Deitou-se e deixou a imaginação fluir, evitando qualquer pensamento que o fizesse voltar ao medo original de sua parte sombria, de seu fracasso, de suas inseguranças. Após girar na cama por mais alguns minutos, um par de olhos azuis-esverdeados acalmou suas reflexões. Conseguia ver o mar, o céu e, finalmente, a escuridão total tomou conta.

\-------------------

_“I don't care if Monday's blue  
Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too  
Thursday, I don't care about you  
It's Friday, I'm in love”_

**6:00, sexta-feira, alarme: TURNO MATINAL, ACORDA BOKUTO!**

Lentamente Bokuto se levantou e desligou a música que tocava animadamente no alarme de seu celular. Não importa que música fosse, nada era feliz às 6h da manhã, mas de alguma forma The Cure o fazia lembrar que era o último dia da semana que ele tinha que acordar nesse horário infernal. 

Colocou sua clássica calça jeans, tênis esportivo e outra camisa preta lisa. Tinha certeza que qualquer pessoa que o visse acharia que seu armário era totalmente sem-graça e teriam a completa razão. Fora as roupas de festa e de alguns eventos, o seu guarda-roupa tinha um estoque infinito de calças jeans e camisas lisas, mas ele se recordava de Kuroo falando algo como _“Einstein também tinha um estoque de roupas iguais, gênios tem mais o que fazer do que escolher roupas” então sua preocupação com isso diminuiu. Quem era ele para questionar Einstein?_

Com essa lembrança checou o horário e suas mensagens (pela barra de notificações) antes de pegar sua carteira e sair para o trabalho.

**6:30, sexta-feira, 5 mensagens não lidas de “Gato Irritante (furry secreto)😎”**

bro  
já acordou?  
tá na sua hora cara  
se vc se atrasar o suga te mata, tlgd  
vem logo!!! tenho coisa pra te falar 

\-------------------

Quando Bokuto chegou na cafeteria, Kuroo já estava esperando por ele. _“Eu nem cheguei atrasado dessa vez, o que é que ele quer hoje?”_ Olhou ao redor esperando ver um homem com cabelos brancos, jovem e furioso com ele (como constantemente acontecia). Pelo que parecia, Suga não estava em nenhum lugar que pudesse ser visto, então a hipótese de levar uma bronca já estava descartada. _“Menos mal”_ pensou ele enquanto colocava seu avental com o logo do lugar.

O recinto era bem aconchegante. As paredes cor bege deixavam tudo mais calmo. Mesas redondas pequenas com duas cadeiras de metal em cada eram espalhadas pelo salão e a vitrine marcada com caneta branca e letras “frufrus” que dizia _“Café fresco para todos os momentos”_ chamava a atenção das pobres pessoas que acordavam antes das 7h da manhã. O cheiro de café infiltrava todo o ar tão fortemente que chegava a ser intoxicante para quem trabalhava lá todos os dias, mas mesmo assim, lembrava Bokuto dos dias felizes que tomava café na casa de sua avó. 

No balcão sempre se via a figura alta e morena de cabelos espetados com a plaquinha escrito “Kuroo” dando sorrisos carinhosos aos clientes. Ninguém sabia como ele ficava tão feliz nessas horas. Ao seu lado, Oikawa Tooru também roubava a atenção dos clientes e os dois se encontravam numa constante disputa de quem ganhava mais gorjetas. Atualmente a disputa se encontrava em 37 x 39, o que deixava Kuroo totalmente mais esforçado para virar o jogo. 

No caixa, Bokuto realmente se sentia mal por ele, estava o pobre namorado de Kuroo. Com a raiz preta e as pontas loiras do cabelo, uma pessoa de estatura baixa se esforçava para se manter de pé, com olheiras grandes abaixo dos olhos. A placa dizia “Kenma”, mas todo mundo do lugar o chamava de “Pudim” por ser mais fácil de pronunciar. Ele estava sempre ocupado demais com um jogo no celular para sequer dar atenção para isso e cansado demais para ligar para o escândalo de Tetsurou. 

_“E lá vamos nós”_ ponderou Bokuto enquanto murmurava “bom dia”s para quem encontrava tomando café na loja. Seu amigo veio ao seu encontro exasperado e ofegante, como se tivesse corrido muito para chegar nele.

“Bo, você não vai acreditar!”

Bokuto suspira antes de responder, mas sorri de qualquer jeito “Tá meio cedo para isso, mas vai fundo”

Silêncio. Pausa dramática antes de Kuroo gritar “O Oikawa arranjou alguém”

“Mentira!” grita na mesma entonação

“Totalmente verdade” afirma o primeiro, passando a mão nos cabelos “Foi o tal do Iwaizumi, super famoso.”

“O fortão do time de corrida?” o jovem de cabelos mesclados tenta lembrar, olhando para o teto branco e sem graça.

“Esse mesmo…”

“Cara, não acredito!” Bokuto virou para o caixa e indagou “Como você conseguiu isso Oiks?”

“Não é da conta de vocês, que enxeridos!” exclamou rudemente o jovem que foi incomodado

Isso foi a gota d’água para que os outros dois começasse, intercalando-se, a provocar mais ainda.

“Meu deus, ele tá com vergonha” dizia um

“Nunca pensei que esse dia chegaria” falava outro

“Acho que vai chover o resto da semana”

“Real”

Para se livrar, Oikawa proclamou “Melhor vocês virem trabalhar logo, eu to escutando o Suga reclamar dentro da salinha”

“Sim senhor” disseram Kuroo e Bokuto ao mesmo tempo.

Com isso, foram ao trabalho, mas tudo era vazio. Raramente uma menina com duas amigas apareciam, pediam um café expresso e iam embora atrasadas para alguma coisa que, sabiam, era a aula matinal. Todos ali tinham aulas noturnas majoritariamente, mas quando um precisava de uma cobertura, todos se encontravam a disposição. Eram quase família e conversavam naturalmente sem problema nenhum sobre a vida e as coisas desinteressantes que aconteciam nela. Mais um dia sem problemas e complicações. 

**\-------------------**

Entre murmúrios e uma caminhada matinal de sábado, Bokuto escutava música para livrar-se de seus pensamentos. O suor escorria pela testa e suas roupas de esporte começavam a grudar em seu corpo causando uma sensação de desconforto. Olhava ao redor e via meninas rindo de vergonha na sua visão periférica, elas apontavam indiscretamente para ele e comentavam algo baixinho entre si. Normalmente, se sentiria honrado ou até mesmo pararia para cumprimentá-las, mas seu humor de hoje não indicava qualquer vontade de fazer tal ato.

O vento balançava seus cabelos mesclados, agora bagunçados, e pequenos fios se juntavam na lateral do seu rosto, fazendo com que ele tivesse que parar constantemente para tirar um ou outro que teimava em enroscar nos seus cílios. Seu olhar focava no resto do caminho e seus olhos dourados expressavam a dúvida e angústia que sua boca nem ousaria falar. A respiração e o batimento acelerado era o que mantinha Koutaro consciente. 

Já fazia 2 semanas que ele não dormia direito e as olheiras só eram perceptíveis para os observadores pois facilmente se escondiam atrás do sorriso dele. Constantemente pensava que noite seguinte seria melhor que a anterior, mas seus olhos se recusavam a fechar. O jovem solta um longo suspiro com a lembrança, tomando nota mentalmente de que ninguém nunca seria digno o suficiente para mantê-lo acordado, nem mesmo se fosse o amor da sua vida. Seu sono viria em primeiro lugar.

Depois de alguns quilômetros, Bokuto sentou-se em um pequeno banco de madeira em uma praça que ele não se recordava o nome. Pegou sua garrafa de água e deixou o líquido morno saciar sua sede enquanto prestava atenção na letra da música que tocava no modo aleatório de seu celular. 

_"Scar tissue that I wish you saw  
Sarcastic mister know-it-all  
Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause  
With the birds I'll share  
With the birds I'll share this lonely viewin'  
With the birds I'll share this lonely viewin'"_

Soltou uma risada abafada. Red Hot Chili Peppers, nem lembrava a última vez que tinha escutado algo sobre essa banda. Era irônico a forma que a música conseguia retratar sua solidão, mas como sempre era necessário um pouco de animação para que pudesse continuar o dia e voltar para o apartamento mais feliz. Pulou a música rapidamente, evitando refletir mais a fundo qualquer coisa que poderia piorar ainda mais seu humor degradado e olhou para a hora na tela, pronto para encarar o caminho de volta.

**8:35, sábado, nenhuma mensagem, uma ligação perdida de “Operadora chata que não me deixa em paz”**

Caminhava olhando ao redor, esquecendo de prestar atenção, alheio. As árvores ainda se movimentavam numa dança sincronizada com o vento, soltando folhas que formavam camadas no chão. Casais passeavam de mãos dadas rindo de pequenos comentários particulares ou apenas criando memórias para o futuro incerto. Todos eles sabiam que o amor acabaria assim como tudo o que respira, seria levado com o vento sem rumo, mas as memórias desses pequenos passeios seriam algo que pesaria na memória de cada um e aos poucos apodreceriam como as folhas em que pisavam. O outono era uma estação linda e trágica, realmente.

Emaranhado em pensamentos, Bokuto tropeça em algo, ou melhor, alguém. Se levanta cuidadosamente oferecendo mão para ajudar a pessoa no chão, pedindo desculpas imensamente, mas assim que reconhece em quem tropeçou, o ar parece congelar. Destino?

“Bokuto-san?” o homem murmura, incerto do que está acontecendo. Isso tira Bokuto do transe e do espanto.

“Akaashi! Que bom te ver!” sorri com convicção, ajudando o outro a recolher o que havia caído de seu bolso. Chaves e uma carteira. Akaashi era simples, mas de alguma forma Koutaro sabia que seu olhar declarava uma complexidade que o arrepiava dos pés à cabeça.

Keiji retribui o sorriso e concorda com a cabeça “É bom revê-lo. Como foi a prova?”

“Melhor do que o esperado, definitivamente. Tudo graças a você!” responde animadamente, jogando mais um sorriso genuíno _“Às vezes encontros inesperados são tudo para melhorar o dia”_

As bochechas do jovem começam a apresentar um tom avermelhado “Não foi nada, tudo foi fruto do seu esforço”

“Mesmo assim eu agradeço”

No momento em que o outro abre a boca para responder, o celular de Akaashi toca e ele faz um sinal de espera para Bokuto, sussurrando algo que não consegue compreender com a pessoa do outro lado da linha. Sua expressão retrata a seriedade do assunto ao desligar.

“Perdão Bokuto-san, houve uma emergência com alguns colegas e tenho que ir” disse Keiji, com remorso e culpa tomando a voz.

“Sem problemas, a gente se vê por aí!” Bokuto acena, se virando na direção que ia.

Akaashi parece hesitar, pensando em algo a dizer, mas apenas pronuncia “Sim, até a próxima, cuide-se” caminhando na direção oposta.

**\-------------------**

**01:22:53 - ligação com “Gato Irritante (furry secreto)😎” e “Alien simp✨”**

“E aí a gente se encontrou no parque, mas ele parecia cansado” concluiu Bokuto, esperando uma resposta. Estática. “Gente? Turma? Time?” ele chama.

“Continua, a gente só ta ignorando o fato que você achou o boy dos seus sonhos e pela SEGUNDA vez não pediu o número dele” disse sarcasticamente Oikawa, tendo certeza que a mensagem ia chegar em Bokuto cruelmente.

Kuroo finalmente diz o que ocupava sua mente esse tempo todo “Tamo ligado que ele é bonito, mas quem garante que vocês vão se encontrar mais uma vez?” 

Bokuto engole seco antes de responder “Não é só a beleza, tem algo mais nele…” diz, mas sua voz vai sumindo aos poucos. Realmente nada garante que eles se encontrem novamente. E se, por vergonha, eles nunca mais se vissem? _“Era melhor ter pedido o número de Akaashi”_

“Mas tudo bem Kou-chan, estamos aqui com você” solidariedade é transmitida pela voz calma de Oikawa

“É cara, maratona de filme e sorvete também tá aí pra isso” completa Kuroo

“Obrigada gente! Eu amo vocês” emocionado, responde.

Umas risadas e um “A gente te ama também” baixinho marcou o fim de uma de suas preocupações, na medida em que eles voltaram a falar sobre como que vão encher o saco de Suga na segunda-feira. A conversa continua por mais duas horas, mas agora Koutaro tem cada vez mais certeza de que ele não está sozinho.

**\-------------------**

_“(1,2,3,4)  
I'm going away for a while  
But I'll be back, don't try to follow me  
'Cause I'll return as soon as possible”_

**5:30, segunda-feira, alarme: COMEÇOU A SEMANA! TURNO MATINAL ACORDA!!!**

Novamente Koutaro acorda e desliga o alarme. Segunda-feira é totalmente característico, Paramore trazia um tom de melancolia, mas ainda sim de esperança para essas almas perdidas no caminho. Primeiro dia da semana, o começo de tudo e o marco do final da semana anterior. Bokuto desliza os dedos calmamente pelos seus cabelos oleosos e embaraçados para tirá-los da frente dos olhos. O sol tímido entrava pelas janelas e as cortinas não passavam de um empecilho para que ele penetrasse na retina do jovem que acordava lentamente.

Seus passos eram lentos e pesados, um esforço grande era feito para evitar o desequilíbrio enquanto ele se dirigia ao banheiro. 30 minutos faziam uma falta absurda na sua rotina, mas ele sabia que o banho que ia tomar faria total diferença no seu desempenho no trabalho (e Bokuto realmente necessitava disso) então se deixou afundar na água que batia contra seu corpo. 

15 minutos depois, estava pronto tomando sua xícara de café. O calor do líquido que bebia era reconfortante nessas manhãs cinzentas e a cafeína o mantinha alerta para qualquer imprevisto. O jovem nem se dava mais o trabalho de preocupar-se com as roupas, mas algo lhe dizia que essa seria uma segunda-feira diferente e por isso colocou um tênis preto que achava que era bonito (ou pelo menos, era isso que seus amigos diziam), sempre lembrando do conforto pois era o essencial para qualquer dia longo.

O tempo demorava a passar e cada minuto parecia uma eternidade. _“Quem mandou acordar cedo, né? A emoção do atraso era bem mais divertida antes…”_ pensou. Bokuto decidiu então por checar suas mensagens até a hora certa de sair, já que suas ideias de atividades matinais haviam se esgotado.

**6:00, segunda-feira, 3 mensagens não lidas de “Gato Irritante (furry secreto)😎”**

bo, vc n vai acreditar  
achei a cantada perfeita  
vc tem que usar com seu cara

 _“Hm, interessante, acho que vou responder”_. Era raro Bokuto responder mensagens matinais pelo fato de que seu humor demorava para se construir (e ele, inconscientemente, era rude e seco), mas essas pequenas palavras chamaram sua atenção. 

**Para: Gato Irritante (furry secreto)😎  
De: Bokubro**  
bom dia p vc também  
enfim, conta ai

 **Para: Coruja Dramática (fdp) 👌  
De: Kuroobro**  
bom dia rabugento, raro te ver por aqui  
rufem os tambores crianças  
“are you howl’s moving castle? cause you take my spirit away”

 **Para: Gato Irritante (furry secreto)😎  
De: Bokubro**  
.......

 **Para: Coruja Dramática (fdp) 👌  
De: Kuroobro**  
GENIAL NÉ? eu achei muito bom  
cara? oi?

 **Para: Gato Irritante (furry secreto)😎  
De: Bokubro**  
aiai, é por isso que eu não respondo esse horário  
vc sabe que a gente fala ptbr?? 

**Para: Coruja Dramática (fdp) 👌  
De: Kuroobro**  
poxa vc é mó sem graça  
mas usaaa, vai ser perfeito, nmrl

 **Para: Gato Irritante (furry secreto)😎  
De: Bokubro**  
você é o castelo animado? pq vc é muito viagens de chihiro  
hahahahahha  
nem fudendo, foi mal time

 **Para: Coruja Dramática (fdp) 👌  
De: Kuroobro**  
eu tentei pelo menos hahaha  
ok talvez seja meio furado  
enfim, vem logo, ce ta atrasado

 **Para: Gato Irritante (furry secreto)😎**  
De: Bokubro  
E VC SÓ ME AVISA AGORA??? DPS A GNT SE FALA TCHAU

Ele estava 10 minutos atrasado e correndo na garoa. _“Merda, devia ter vindo com o tênis de corrida, justo hoje que eu precisava dele não estou, deve ser karma”_ pensou. As gotas escorriam pelo seu rosto, não eram fortes o suficiente para deixá-lo encharcado, mas eram constantes o suficiente para aumentar sua irritação. Esse tempo todo ele sabia que era distraído e que chegaria atrasado se checasse as mensagens, mas a simples menção de Akaashi prendeu sua atenção e agora isso…

Após alguns minutos se xingando mentalmente e ofegante, Bokuto finalmente chega na entrada tão deselegante que sua mãe deve ter tido calafrios pela falta de educação, mas ele não tinha tempo para formalidades. Conseguiu de qualquer jeito murmurar os clássicos “bom dia”s direcionando seu olhar para frente, pronto para ser repreendido a qualquer momento. Claramente sua falta de atenção fez com que ele, em menos de dois dias, colidisse novamente com uma pessoa. Ele se desculpa e observa quem está na frente dele.

Akaashi ri timidamente “Nós temos que parar de nos encontrar desse jeito”

“Concordo, mas acho que deve ser uma pegadinha do universo” ele ri e coloca a mão na parte de trás do pescoço como um gesto de desculpa, mas não consegue disfarçar sua vergonha o suficiente, ela é quase visível no ar.

O silêncio constrangedor pesa no ambiente, ninguém sabe como reagir ou responder. Bokuto decide olhar ao redor pela primeira vez e vê seus amigos cochichando animadamente sobre o que acabou de acontecer. _“E lá vamos nós lidar com a zoação mais tarde”_ , ele também olha o relógio e percebe que, mesmo que goste de estar aqui, ele tem que ir trabalhar e Akaashi provavelmente também tem coisas a fazer.

“Desculpa ter que sair assim, mas eu trabalho aqui” Bokuto sorri forçadamente e aponta para o local que seus amigos estão “Eu vou estar ali no balcão se precisar de alguma coisa”

Keiji retribuiu o sorriso, mesmo que seu olhar não reflita o que ele diz “Ah, tudo bem.”

Ele se dirige calmamente para o balcão e já consegue escutar Kuroo dizer:

“Ele realmente é bem bonito”

Oikawa ri antes de afirmar, concordando com a cabeça “A tensão entre esses dois foi terrível”

“Acho que se eu esticasse a mão dava até para encostar” respondeu Kuroo, gesticulando com os dedos, de forma que ele tateava um fio invisível com eles.

“Vocês dois são péssimos” Bokuto diz enfaticamente, alto o suficiente para que 2 pares de olhos se direcionem para ele.

Assobios e risadas logo chegam nele junto com um “Olha lá o Romeu”

Ele ignora. “Desculpem o atraso, mas bora lá”

O grupo de amigos termina os pedidos que aparecem bem rapidamente e na fila é possível ver Akaashi ponderando o que comprar. Hoje ele estava bem mais casual. Uma calça jeans preta e tênis preto (como na primeira vez que se encontraram) contrastava com uma camisa branca lisa, coberta por uma jaqueta preta também. Seu cabelo estava levemente bagunçado depois que eles se trombaram e Keiji não deu importância o suficiente para isso ao nível de arrumá-lo. Sua armação transparente estava dobrada e delicadamente pendurada na blusa caso necessário usá-la. 

Sua vez de pedir chegou e ele acabou por apenas querer um café preto médio sem açúcar. Kuroo cutucou Bokuto discretamente (ou pelo menos foi o que ele achou) indicando que o jovem que iria fazer o pedido do Akaashi, já que eles já tinham intimidade. No fundo, Koutaro sabia exatamente a ideia que seu amigo estava sugerindo e ele decidiu que levaria a fundo, não tinha nada a perder com isso de qualquer jeito. Suas mãos trêmulas e suadas fecharam o copo e com uma caneta preta e caligrafia mediana era possível ser visto: " _xxxxx-xxxx - Bokuto Koutaro ;)_ " . 

Akaashi sorriu para ele e agradeceu quando seu nome foi chamado, mas nenhuma reação inesperada que pudesse indicar que estava feliz que o jovem tinha colocado seu número no copo. Mesmo assim, o olhar demorado que Keiji direcionou para Koutaro quando estava na porta do café fez com que um arrepio se espalhasse por todo seu corpo e seu coração acelerasse involuntariamente. Bokuto se repreendeu mentalmente, talvez ele tenha lido os sinais de forma errada, suas preocupações começaram a tomar o lugar de seus pensamentos positivos. _"Aqui não, por favor"_ ele pediu para si mesmo. Seu celular vibrou e ele rapidamente dirigiu um olhar, sem entender o que acontecia. 

**De: Desconhecido  
Para: Bokuto**

Olá Bokuto-san! Aqui é Akaashi Keiji, espero que eu tenha o número certo...

Sua visão embaçou e o impediu de ler o resto da mensagem. Um sentimento muito estranho começava a se formar em seu peito. A lateral de seus lábios secos se curvaram formando um pequeno sorriso ao passo em que seu coração lentamente se fazia mostrar que existia atrás de suas costelas. Seu rosto queimava e Bokuto desejou por um segundo que suas bochechas não estivessem tão obviamente vermelhas quanto ele sentia que estavam. Respirou fundo e percebeu que inconscientemente esfregava uma mão contra a outra e elas suavam de nervoso. 

O arrepio que sentiu quando encontrou Akaashi mais cedo ainda estava lá, lembrando-o constantemente da presença e diferença que o outro jovem tinha em sua vida sem nem saber, de sua risada tímida, de seus pequenos gestos e olhos inesquecíveis. Neste emaranhado de sentimentos, um único pensamento tomou o foco: talvez o destino tivesse reservado algo bom para ele, afinal.

**Author's Note:**

> Nossa! Formatar foi mt mais complicado do que eu tinha achado (ficou até que bonitinho), ainda não aprendi a justificar hahah. O final é bem aberto, era pra ser um one shot mais curto ughhh, era pra ser um monte de coisa, mas foi total impulso criativo e clichê. Obrigada por ler, espero que tenha gostado!! Eu sei que tem pouca gente que lê em português aqui no ao3, mas quis deixar minha contribuição...


End file.
